Dean, You Jealous?
by sassbutt
Summary: Wincest! Don't like don't read! Dean gets jealous when a guy gets too close to his Sammy at a bar in a small town. Un-established relationship. Smut. M for a reason. Sam/Dean. Top!Dean. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters! David is an OC.


Dean and Sam had just finished a typical, easy, salt and burn kind of case and were headed for the nearest bar in Borger, Texas. The ride didn't take them that long, a couple of minutes or so. Sam headed into the bar first with Dean behind him by a few feet. The door of "Jane and Paul's" swung open. The bar wasn't too packed but there was quite a selection of females and males for that fact. Dean didn't care though; he only had eyes for his little brother Sammy. Sam didn't know, of course. Dean was terrified if he figured out that Sam would be so repulsed at his brother that he'd leave him again, just like for Stanford. So Dean had kept his mouth shut.

Ever since they got in the bar Sam had ignored Dean and went straight to the back of the room where there was a small group. There was an average height man with stunning blonde hair that was cut short like Dean's, there were also a set of short Asian twins and a couple other people minding their own business slightly cut off from the group of 3. Sam had grabbed himself a beer and went right over there.

Sammy never acts like this, thought Dean heading over to the brunette bartender. Dean's thoughts continued; he just went straight over there and interrupted their conversation. Dean was confused at the strange behavior Sam was portraying as he laughed with the twins and the other guy. The bartender caught the worried and aggravated look on Dean's face.

"They're regulars. You don't have to be shy, you can talk to them, they're friendly people," She smiled. "Beer?"

"Yes, please." Murmured Dean, still catching glances at Sam laughing with the strangers.

"The tall one is new though. Haven't seen him before, he's cute." She said grabbing a glass for Dean's beer.

"He's my brother; we're just in town visiting."

"Oh, cool. Not much to see around here though." The words of the bartender slipped his mind when he noticed the blonde dragging Sam so they were alone.

"S'cuse me." Dean blew her off and headed straight for Sam. When he approached them the guy was getting way too close for Dean's comfort to Sam, almost touching him, he wanted to, everyone could see it, then Dean chimed in. "Hey Sammy, who's your friend?"

"The name's Brown, David Brown." David reached to shake Dean's hand and he shook it firmly still shooting him deathly glances. "You two here are brothers? Sammy's been telling me 'bout you."

"Hey," Dean said firmly stepping towards David.

"Nobody calls Sam, Sammy but me. Understand?" Dean wanted to kill David for saying that to Sammy, _his_ Sammy.

"Dean, take it easy." Sam stepped in, with a worried glance.

"See you at the motel." Dean stormed out of the bar, leaving his beer, Sam and David behind.

Dean had been at the motel for half an hour before Sam walked through the crappy wooden door.

"What the hell was that?" Sam yelled, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I have a conversation with a nice guy for 30 seconds and you shift into overprotective mode." Sam was furious, throwing his coat on the ground and shouting so loud it echoed through the entire parking lot.

"Yeah, I bet he was _real nice_." Dean replied furiously before realizing what he said. Shit, shit, shit! He thought hoping Sam didn't catch what he said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Fuck. Dean was screwed.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you, Sammy."

"Why?"

"Didn't like the look of him, that's all." Dean said trying to cover for his jealousy of David standing so close to Sam.

"Dean, he looked like you." Sam managed to get out then the room went silent. Neither Sam nor Dean knew what to say.

Sam didn't want to say it but it had just come out, much stronger than it should have too. Sam had always known he wanted Dean, from the first time he caught Dean jerking himself off when Sam was 13. It also led to Sam's first boner and mixed feelings about his brother. The feelings got too much for him so he left for Stanford hoping it would get rid of them, but Sam knew from the first time he saw Dean again those feelings would never go away.

The room was still quiet, both Sam and Dean were trying to hide their red cheeks from blushing.

"If he looked like me then-" Dean broke the silence.

"I'm going to hit the hay." Sam interrupted climbing into one of the queen size beds, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

"No!" Dean pulled the sheets off Sam's bed and onto the floor.

"We are going to figure this out now!" Dean hopped onto Sam's bed forcing him to look at him.

"What did you mean that he looked like me? He was almost rubbing himself on you." Dean looked worriedly into Sam's eyes, scared for a response.

"I'm not talking about it!" Yelled Sam, grabbing for the sheets on the end of the bed, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Dean caught Sam's wrists and pushed them above his head on the mattress and straddled Sam's hips. Dean could feel himself getting hard at the sight of Sam underneath him completely at his mercy. He shifted his hips so that his hard-on didn't show.

"Now, you're going to tell me or I'm going to get it out of you myself." Dean said angrily pushing Sam's wrists further down into the mattress.

"Dean! Please!" Yelped Sam, tears streaming down his face. Dean swung his leg off of Sam and loosened his hands on Sam's wrists and pulled him up to sit on the edge of the bed with him. They stared at each other for a little while to let Sam's tears subside.

"Can you please tell me?" Dean said sympathetically, looking at Sam with curious emerald eyes.

Sam then put his hand on Dean's thigh and started sliding it up towards his stomach. Dean was paralyzed at Sam's gentle touch. Sam's hand kept working its way up underneath Dean's shirt feeling hard abs. Sam left his hand to roam for a little bit while he placed his right hand on the back of Dean's neck and pushed his head towards him, lips colliding. It was a gentle kiss. A kiss that said: I'm here. You're safe. Their mouths moved in unison, Sam could tell that Dean was kissing him back, and he loved it. Sam started moving his left hand lower and palmed Dean through his jeans and he could feel Dean's hardness. Dean then pulled away from the kiss.

"How long?" Dean asked.

"I was 13," Sam's voice was low, whispery and sexy as hell.

"You?"

"I was 15."

"That early?"

"Yep," Dean was going in for a second taste of Sam's mouth before he stopped himself.

"Sammy, this isn't good." He stated sadly.

"You don't like it?"

"No, you're great but-"

"The whole brothers' thing?"

"Yeah."

"So do you want to stop?" Dean felt Sam's hand move away from his bulge and he moaned silently at the loss. Dean nodded. Sam then shoved Dean off his bed.

"Bitch." Dean said, bum on the floor, staring up at Sam who was still sitting on the bed.

"Jerk." Sam replied lying flat on his back on the bed, legs still dangled over the edge. They stayed there for a little while. Sam thought that Dean had moved so he went up to go put his pyjamas on when he was interrupted by a siting Dean on the floor and tumbled over him and landed on his side.

"Too lazy to move just a foot?" Sam yelled at Dean. He pushed himself off the floor to shove Dean. Dean responded with a full on Sam attack. The brawl continued, tossing, turning and rolling around on the floor. It ended with Dean on top of Sam pinning his arms down with his knees.

"Once a bitch always a bitch." Dean snickered looking proud and smiled at Sam. Sam was furious and struggled to get out of Dean's grasp. An idea then flashed through Sam's head. He wants it too, he kept thinking to himself to make sure it's the right thing and with that he drove his hips upwards into Dean's ass. A squeak broke out of Dean as he re-positioned himself over Sam.

"What the hell, man?" Dean said getting angrier at his little brother and at his newly found hard-on.

Sam propelled his hips upwards again, smirking wildly at Dean's jumpiness.

"Sam, no." Dean said seriously trying to convince Sam and himself that this was wrong.

"Dean, you want it too. I can see it. I can really see it." Sam said nodding towards the growing erection in Dean's pants.

"Sam-"

"Yeah, yeah, brothers. I know. But does it really matter? It's not like either of us can get pregnant and have deformed babies or anything. If we both want it then it should be fine. We don't have to tell anyone if that's what you want." Sam pleaded looking lovingly up at Dean who was still straddling his chest.

"Damn those persuasive little brothers." Dean said trying to hold back a smile. Sam smiled in response and continued with his hip jerking.

"Not on my watch." Dean said getting off of Sam and repositioning him so his back was leaning on the side of the bed, still on the floor. Dean then positioned himself on Sam's lap and kissed him hardly. Sam moaned and opened his mouth for Dean. Dean then slid his tongue inside Sam's mouth tasting beer and saliva. Sam's mouth was perfect and tasted great on Dean's aggressive tongue. They both moaned into the deep kiss, mouth fucking each other.

Dean then pulled out of Sam's mouth and started sucking purple bruises on Sam's neck. Sam turned his head to give Dean more room as he panted loudly. Dean's tongue then started to slide down when he ran into Sam's plaid t-shirt. He bit at the collar of it then pulled it off with his hands. Sam then pawed for Dean's shirt and pulled it off in a quick motion. Dean continued his line of kisses down Sam's stomach, stopping at his nipples, sucking them and turning them into hard nubs. Sam was moaning like crazy which drove Dean just a little more insane for his little brother. When Dean's tongue reached the top of Sam's pants he crawled off Sam.

"Bed, now." Dean ordered Sam. Sam kindly obliged and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Dean. Dean then straddled Sam's lap, for the 3rd time that night, and pushed Sam so he was lying flat on his back on the cheap motel bed. Dean leaned down over Sam to whisper in his ear.

"Good boy. Maybe you'll even get an extra surprise if you still behave." Dean whispered sexily into Sam's ear, licking the lobe and sucking on it. Sam shivered underneath Dean and grasped for the sheets on the side.

"So perfect for me. So beautiful all spread out for me, Sammy. You know that? You know how long I've wanted to touch you like this? To feel you shiver so weakly beneath me? Too long Sammy, far too long." Dean then licked across Sam's jaw and briefly sucked on his lower lip before snaking down his body and pulling Sam's pants off quickly taking his boxers with them. Sam could barely notice he was so mesmerized by the way Dean moved around his body, licking, touching and sucking on all the right places that made Sam almost cum in his pants. Sam's hips bucked up as Dean reached underneath him and kneaded his ass softly. Dean then grabbed Sam's hip and forced it down onto the mattress.

"So needy. Do you want your big brother's hot mouth all over your cock? Want me to suck you off then fuck you all night long? You're going to have to earn it Sammy." Dean said moving his hands to Sam's thighs and rubbing them gently. Sam was getting restless; he kept shaking, shivering and squirming on the bed causing a few death stares from Dean.

"Do you want my mouth on your gigantic cock?" Dean asked, still rubbing Sam's thighs.

"Yes! Oh god! Yes!" Sam cried out, short and breathy.

"Yes what?"

"Suck my dick Dean! I need it! I need you!"

"Do you promise to cum only when I say you can?"

"Yes! Dean! Anything you want!"

Dean then brushed his lips over the head of Sam's huge cock licking at the slit. Sam's back arched and his breathing increased. Dean then proceeded to lick the underside slowly. His mouth began to get a bit eager as he dove right in swallowing Sam whole, gagging a bit in the process. Sam's dick felt so good in his mouth as he sucked and bobbed his head. Sam's hips drove upwards forcing Dean to gag some more on his brother's giant dick. Sam's hands grabbed and pulled at Dean's hair guiding Dean's head around his cock. Dean could tell Sam was close so he pulled off and Sam was breathing hard and sweating buckets.

"So sexy for me, and you tasted delicious." Dean breathed into Sam's belly button. Dean then licked up some of the sweat on Sam's stomach before barking orders again.

"On your stomach Sammy."

Sam flipped himself over his face in the mattress his ass wiggling in the air with his legs spread partly open.

"Never knew you were such a cock slut Sam." Dean said taking off his pants and boxers and grabbing lube out the drawer in the bedside table. He climbed onto the bed behind Sam and smacked Sam's ass, hard. Sam cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain still wiggling his ass in the air. Dean then lubed up 3 of his fingers and slid one inside Sam working him open. Moans pooled out of Sam's mouth like a waterfall.

"Dean! I need more!" Sam cried and Dean stuck in another finger scissoring Sam open.

"Fuck, Sammy, so fucking tight." Dean said as he added the last finger working in and out of Sam. Sam pushed back on Dean's fingers needing more of the sensation when Dean pulled them out. Dean slapped Sam's ass again, watching him shiver in response. Dean then lubed up his dick and placed it at Sam's entrance.

"You sure this is what you want?" Dean asked suddenly serious.

"Dean, god fucking damn it get your dick inside me right now!" Sam barked pushing his hips back and forcing Dean's cock inside him. Dean then took control again holding Sam's hips in place as he started moving slowly in and out of Sam. Sam being so stubborn wouldn't stop moving his hips so Dean decided to go fast. He pounded into Sam so hard that Sam could barely breathe. Sam was seeing stars by how hard Dean was driving into him. Sam's knees felt weak as he shifted into orgasm.

"What did I say?" Dean interrupted him by grabbing the base of Sam's cock. He still rocked his hips into Sam. Sam could barely gather Dean's words in his head.

"I want to cum together, Sammy." Dean spoke lowly into Sam's back.

"I also want you to beg for it. Tell me you need it."

"Dean! Holy fuck! Let me cum! Please!" Sam cried out, aching for any kind of release.

"Please who?"

"Please, Dean! Big brother!" Sam managed to get out through moans and breathy pants.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Said Dean slyly. With that Dean pumped into Sam as hard as he could and he himself needed release. Dean let go of Sam's cock and it shot out in long spurts all over the bed in front of him. Dean came seconds later thick and hard into Sam's tight little ass. They moaned and cried out each other's names as they both rolled onto the bed and Dean pulled out. Dean then collapsed on his brother tucking his head into the crevice of Sam's neck.

"Best sex ever." Dean said smiling up at his little brother.

"Agreed."

"You fuck like a god."

Sam blushed and wrapped his arm around Dean.

"I love you Dean"

"I love you too Sammy."


End file.
